Yes Captain
by levele3
Summary: Emma goes undercover to infiltrate a sex club but doesn't anticipate the effect the club's procurer will have on her. Rating M Contains swear words and explicit scenes of a sexual nature. Dub-Con.
1. Safe Words

**A/N I Own Nothing.**

The first time Emma saw Killian Jones, aka The Captain, he was naked from the waist down, a busty brunet with her ruby lips stretched around his cock. The woman was scantily clad in a red silk and black lacy corset her long hair pulled back from her face was grasped firmly in Jones' hand. She was sucking his cock like her job depended on it, and Emma supposed it did. He was draped idly over a divan, not really paying attention to the woman worshiping his member.

He was carrying on a conversation with one of the men of his security detail, but stopped abruptly when Emma was escorted into the room. Emma was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans that hung low on her hips and a crop top that showed off her midsection and enhanced her cleavage. Her swan pendant necklace was her only personal item.

Emma felt his eyes rake over her body, appreciating the skin she had on display. She shivered under his scrutiny, but it was his job to make sure the girls were fit. Emma had to remember to breathe when he pulled the girl's mouth from his generous glistening length. This was for a case she reminded herself. In and out, two weeks undercover tops.

"Is this the one you were telling me about?" he asked one of his goons, his voice dark and husky with lust, and decidedly not American.

Emma felt her knees buckle just a little bit. How could he just sit there with his cock out, or receive a blow job while in a room with three or four other people? The man did run a sex club, Emma finally reasoned, his underlings had seen him in far worse states of undress. Emma tuned out the conversation between The Captain and Mr. Smee. Instead she tried to look anywhere else in the room except for the long hard, still dripping cock in front of her.

"See something you like?" The Captain asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Emma gave him a sly smile, lustfully hooding her eyes, but gave no verbal response. She had been warned by Smee not to say a word to The Captain.

Infiltrating Neverland had been months in the planning, she would not ruin it on her first night. Neverland was actually owned by the elusive Mr. Pan whom no one ever saw, the business side of things was run by his right hand man Felix Nightshade and the girls were acquired by Jones.

The cherry lipped girl at Jones' feet leaned forward again to continue her earlier ministrations but he dismissed her, standing and pulling up his Jeans and zipping the fly. He was wearing a black dress shirt that showed more of his hairy chest than it covered and a red and black brocade vest over that. A long gold chain hung around his neck and the charms on it were down to where his shirt was actually buttoned.

"Take her to my private rooms, I want her ready and waiting for me" he ordered.

As Smee led her down a long dimly lit hallway Emma knew what was coming, she had signed up for this knowing she could handle a little abuse. The Captain always had new girls to himself before handing them out to clients. He wanted to know what they were best at or specialized in.

It had been a while since Emma had sex with a partner and she knew she was tight, she expected this to give her bonus points but he was huge, she was suddenly reconsidering her options. There was no way he wouldn't have her tonight. Even with another woman's mouth around him she had seen the way his eyes lit up at seeing her. He regarded her as if she were a feast for a starving man.

"If you'll be so kind as to wait in her miss" Smee said opening one of the many doors along the hallway._ Shit_ Emma lost track of how far down the hall she was, she looked at the door for a clue but it was numberless.

"These are The Captain's quarters, he'll be along shortly." With that Smee left and Emma took stock of the room she found herself in.

It wasn't an overly large room, the floor and walls were done in wood making the room look like a cabin on a wooden ship. In one corner was a mini fridge and bar, it was mostly stocked with fancy rum and one bottle of white wine. There was a large carved mahogany desk in the center of the room and for a moment Emma wondered if this was Jones' actual office, but there was no paper work on the desk, only a globe and a sexton. Emma decided the desk was more for show, or to be used as a prop to have sex on. Against the left wall was a large and comfortable looking bed. The head board was made of wooden posts that Emma could easily imagine was used for restrains and bondage play. The room was lit only by six wall sconces spaced out around the room.

Emma startled when the door opened but breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing it wasn't him. A friendly faced elderly woman entered the room carrying an armload of corsets and costumes.

"Hello there dear, how are you tonight?" the matronly woman asked her.

"Good thank you, a bit nervous." Emma replied honestly.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of nerves" she said laying out the outfits on the bed, "now dear what should we put you in?" she asked, tapping at her chin.

Emma came over to inspect her options, she was rather fond of a blue and black corset but it was too similar to what the other woman had been wearing and Emma really wanted to make an impression on him. If she was good enough he might keep her to himself for a while and that was Emma's goal. She would be privy to all kinds of information if he chose her to be his arm candy for the next two weeks. She could even handle being his personal sex slave if it meant not having to pleasure anyone else.

"How about that one" Emma asked pointing to a white feathered number.

"Ooh, that is a good choice" the elderly woman cooed holding it up to Emma.

The outfit consisted of two pieces, string bikini style, except the whole thing was strung with soft, white feathers. It covered nothing. Emma's toned midsection was on full display, her hard red nipples poking through the feathers 'covering' her breasts. The feathers tickled her bare mound and Emma thanked whatever deity that was listening that she had remembered to shave today. She was perched on the bed, her long legs tucked up underneath her, back arched to push her chest forward.

Just when Emma was sure her legs were going to fall asleep the door opened and he entered. His hair was damp and he was dressed in a long black fleece bathrobe. The man had showered before coming to see her, and Emma shifted her legs a bit at the thought of him wanting to be clean for her. His hair looked sinful and Emma longed to run her fingers through it but held restraint.

He virtually ignored her as he made his way across the room to his well-stocked bar, and poured himself half a glass of rum. He took a few sips just standing there before finally walking over to the edge of the bed, and setting down his glass on the nightstand there. Emma had done a thorough search of the nightstand drawer and found it to be full of condoms and lube.

"You may have heard the other's referring to me as Mr. Jones, but to you I am The Captain. If I ask you a question you are to reply 'yes Captain' or 'no Captain' is that understood?" his voice serious and business like.

"Yes Captain" Emma replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly, she was suddenly ready for this night to be over.

"So lass, what's your name?" He asked casually, his wicked voice affecting her in ways it should be illegal.

"Whatever you want to call me, Captain." She replied, looking at him sideways through half closed lids.

He came around to the front of the bed and really looked at her.

"I like your choice of outfit, very bold" he declared, "makes you look like a swan" he continued more to himself than her.

"That's what I'll call you, Swan. Do you like your new name?" he asked.

Emma tried hard not to gulp, he was eerily close to her real last name, "yes Captain" she replied not taking her eyes off him.

"Good" he said, flashing a crooked grin that made heat pool between her legs.

He was dark and mysterious, exactly her type of man. Her rational brain tried to tell her this was all part of his act, all he had to do was snap his fingers and women would line up to suck his cock. Emma watched him as he moved back around the bed, taking another long sip of his drink before climbing up onto the bed.

Emma trembled with anticipation; waiting for him to touch her was absolutely nerve wracking. Instead of coming to her he propped up some of the extra fluffy pillows and lay back against them.

"Come lay beside me Swan" he offered, patting the space next to him.

Emma rolled effortlessly onto her knees and crawled up the bed, making sure he had a good view of everything, his eyes never left her body, and she smiled on the inside pleased she had captivated him so early in the game. She settled herself down on her side, propping herself up on her arm, pushing her breasts forward into his face.

"These are the rules" he said, his voice serious again, "this is my private room, if you get called in here it means I want you, and I always get what I want. Sometimes I like it rough; I won't ask your permission for anything, if I ask you 'do you want to suck my cock' it is a rhetorical question. If there is something you desperately object to you may use the word 'crossbones' to get out of it. Also you are not allowed to kiss me, that is too intimate an act for what I run here. If I want to kiss you, then I'll do so and not before. Is that understood?"

"Yes Captain" Emma was pleased to see he at least had some form of moral code.

"Now, do you want to suck my cock?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow and his voice taking on a leisurely tone.

"Yes Captain" Emma said in a voice that was safely between seductive and eager.

He pulled open his robe and Emma shimmed back down the bed to straddle his thighs. He was completely nude underneath the robe and Emma took a quick minute to enjoy the sight laid out before her. His chest was well toned and boasted a few scars; a particularly nasty one ran over the left side of his chest, where his heat would be. The dark hair Emma had spied earlier trailed all the way down leading straight to the base of his cock.

Emma could practically feel her eyes dilate just looking at him. His cock was already at half-mast and Emma wasted no time bringing the pink head into her mouth. Instantly Jones groaned out his pleasure, as if he hadn't only just received a blow job an hour ago, not to mention he probably jacked-off in the shower.

After a few gentle sucks Emma removed her mouth completely, but before he could protest Emma licked a strip up the underside of his cock, right along the thick vein that ran there, base to tip. Emma licked up the sides a few times, making sure his length was good and slippery before engulfing his head again and bringing up her hand to join in. she alternated between loose and firmer strokes bring her hand up from the base to meet her lips. She shifted a bit to get a better angle and began to bob her head taking in more and more of him every time she went down.

She was used to verbal lovers, men who really liked to tell her what to do and how to do it. She had lost count of the guys who forced her head down on them making her gag, and they weren't near as big as Jones. Other than the odd moan he gave virtually no response, it was almost like he was forcing himself to stay still. Emma realised he was purely trying to gage her skill, and not actually enjoy the act. Well that had to change. She took a chance and looked up at him, his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, simply taking in the sensations she was causing, well that was no good. Blowjobs were always better if the people involved were making eye contact.

Emma pulled off him again, but kept her hand going, bringing it all the way up and rubbing her thumb across his sensitive head. He was leaking pre-come; that was a good sign. He hissed as Emma did it again, pulling a little too hard this time. She bent her head to her task again, and this time looking up at his face she licked straight across his leaking slit, Emma watched with joy as he opened his eyes wide and felt a twinge of pride when he looked down and saw her looking back at him.

They continued like that for a while more Emma pulling out all the stops as she twirled her tongue around his head, maintaining eye contact. He could no longer act unaffected, she heard his breath hitch, more than once and his chest was now rising and falling from his aroused breathing. He moaned again when Emma ever so gently brushed her teeth against him, causing him to jerk his hips up.

"Bloody hell woman" he cursed, and Emma was glad to register the note of want in his voice.

"You can stop Swan" he said, bringing his hand to her head. She pulled off and he trailed his hand down her cheek, sticking his thumb in her mouth instead.

Instantly she let her eyes fall shut and began sucking his thumb with renewed vigour.

He made a choking sound and Emma opened her eyes to see him watching her.

"Fuck, I have to have you, now" he ordered. Jones jumped up and shed his housecoat completely dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. He wretched the bedside table drawer open and pulled out one of the many condoms and quickly put it on himself.

"Are you wet for me Swan?" he asked, "touch yourself."

Emma perched up on her knees and slipped a finger under the string that cut into the apex if her thighs. Good lord she was dripping.

"Yes Captain" she moaned as her finger slid around in the liquid arousal she was coated in. How hadn't she noticed, since when did giving head make her so wet?

He convened with her back on the bed, and she removed her finger just as he shoved his whole hand down the front of feathered bikini bottoms. He wasted no time instantly slipping two fingers deep inside her.

"Fucking hell, your soaked, you little whore" he cursed, "Sucking my cock made you that wet for me?" he whispered the last part, like a lover would, his lips brushing her ear.

"Yes Captain" she said moaning again as he crooked his fingers finding her g-spot.

"That's a good girl" he whispered huskily into her ear, leaning close. "Fuck, I don't know how I want to take you."

He pushed her bottoms off, and then brought his fingers up to her mouth, "lick" he ordered, and she did.

Emma swirled her tongue in between his fingers and all around, sucking every last drop of her essence from them.

When he pulled them out his hands were instantly on her breasts removing the feathered top. She watched in silence as he just looked at her for a moment in reverence before latching his mouth to one of her pert nipples causing her to cry out. Damn that felt good. The tip of his tongue flicked wickedly at her erect nipple and Emma longed to sink her fingers back into her wet heat.

"Come, ride me" he ordered, lying back down in the position he had before. "I want to watch those gorgeous tits of yours bounce as you fuck yourself on my cock."

Emma groaned and this time when she crawled over to him she could feel her wetness running down her leg, and every time she brushed her legs together her clit got a little friction making her squirm.

"That's it darling, come on" he whispered encouragingly which was strange to hear his wrecked voice when he had been so quiet earlier.

Emma crawled up his body and slowly impaled herself on him, taking in his great length inch by inch letting him really fill her up in the best way possible. "Fuck you're tight" he groaned as she finally sheathed him inside her.

He let her set the pace, really giving her control by allowing her to ride him cowgirl. Emma switched it up often changing from hard and fast to soft and slow. Riding him until his cock almost slipped out of her leaking cunt then settling down and swivelling her hips. The whole while he cursed or moaned, and expelled praise. She manipulated the angle so his head brushed against that secret spot inside her, pulling a curse of two from her own lips. He fondled her breasts, rubbing them, teasing the nipple, she wanted him to suck them again, she wanted him to suck other places too.

When she was so close she could taste it, their moans filling the room, Jones gave the command for her to touch herself. Emma slid her hand down rubbing her finger over her sensitive nub, causing her to quicken her pace. Their movements were erratic now Jones hips pushing up into her as she ground down on him, with a shout Emma finally came her own sweet release pushing The Captain over the edge as well, as her walls fluttered around him. Emma could feel him pulsing deep inside her and she shivered with joy at the boneless feeling now creeping up inside her.

"Good job Swan that was very satisfying" he announced in a voice that was pure sin.

Fuck. Emma didn't know if she could handle two more weeks of this. Two weeks of mind blowing sex. Of being used by the man whose boss she wanted to shut down.

"I want you here waiting for me again tomorrow night" he said getting up and removing the used condom, he tied it and tossed it in a small garbage can by the bed and re-donned his housecoat.

"Yes Captain."

**A/N I wrote this intending for it to be a one shot, just a quick idea that jumped into my head today. Depending on response and any other ideas that are forth coming I may continue with it.**


	2. The Hook

**A/N Back by popular demand, I have no idea where this is going but you are all welcome to come along for the ride. **  
><strong>I was going to change the story title to "Safe Words" and use "Yes Captain" as the chapter title for chapter one, what do you think? Or do I keep it the way it is? <strong>

* * *

><p>Riding a bike my ass, Emma thought bitterly as she waddled into work the next morning, it was more like riding a horse. She felt used, but in the best way possible. After slipping his robe back on Jones had finished his rum and left the room without another word. Emma had lain on the bed until the older woman from earlier returned with a bowl of hot soapy water and her clothes.<p>

When she rounded the corner and stepped into her office the whole room erupted in applause and wolf whistles. Emma did a mock little bow, she had never received kudo's for getting laid before, but when a mission depended on it everyone got excited.

"I take it last night was successful?" Mary Margret asked as Emma sat down next to her.

"Is it that obvious?" Emma asked her partner, in a sardonic tone.

"Sweetie, you're glowing" she replied, "I want to hear everything" she gushed.

"I don't" inserted David Nolan, whose desk was across from theirs.

"What did he do? What did he make you do? Did you enjoy it?" her partner asked excitedly making Emma raise her eyebrows. Mary Margret was usually shy and reserved about these types of things.

"Are a fine example of some of the things I don't want to know" David quipped.

"Agent Swann" Regina Mills called from her office door, "my office, now!"

"Tell me later" Mary Margret pleaded.

"Later" Emma said before going to Mills' office.

"So, I heard last night was a success" Mills said as soon as Emma entered the room, not giving her a chance to say anything.

"Yes" Emma agreed.

"What I want to know is why I didn't hear it from you" the terse woman raised her eyebrows.

"I've only just arrived" Emma reasoned, "my intention was to write you a formal report on last night and hand it into you, how did you find out?"

"Jefferson" she replied shortly.

Special Agent Jefferson Hatt had been their inside man for months now, dropping hints about the kind of women he wanted to see at Neverland in the hopes they'd hire Emma.

"Jefferson was there last night? I didn't see him" Emma said.

"He saw Jones' associates bringing you in through the side door" Mills explained.

...

Belle was standing at the front of the room, a power point slide show behind her. Emma and the others were huddled around her.

"So" she began "by now everyone knows we've had a major breakthrough with the Neverland case last night."

Another round of cheers went up and Emma blushed, thankful for the darkness of the room.

"We finally got our girl Emma on the inside" Belle continued. "This is just a quick briefing to go back over the facts and solidify how we will proceed."

"Let's not lose sight of why we started this inquiry, a woman was murdered" Mills reminded everyone.

"Right" Belle agreed, "Mia Jones nee Cassidy was brutally murdered in an alley way when she was out walking with her husband Killian Jones." Belle hit the button to change the slide and brought up a picture of Mia Jones.

The woman was pretty Emma mused with long dark hair that was sleek and shiny, her smile was big and bright. No wonder, the picture on display was one from her wedding day, a well-dressed Mr. Jones standing next to her. How he has fallen Emma mourned the loss of the man he once was, the man she never knew. Darkness clouded his eyes now that wasn't present in the picture.

"There is no proof Mia ever worked for Neverland, but her father never approved of her running away with Jones and blames him for her death. Her father Mr. Robert Gold is the one who brought this case to our attention. He believes there is something more sinister going on at the club."

"If Jones was with her when she was attacked, why wasn't he killed too?" David asked, rather perceptively.

"He didn't escape the attack unscathed, but that is why her father suspects him. Mia Jones' heart was ripped from her chest while she was still alive, we believe that whoever attacked her knew her and this was some form of personal revenge to make Jones suffer." Belle changed the slide again and it was a close up of a man's chest with a bright angry red scar cut diagonally across his left breast, starting at his shoulder and running clean down to his breast bone, just missing the nipple.

Emma knew that scar, she had seen it only just last night, it was Jones', but this was when it had been raw and fresh, now it was a white line.

"Emma are you alright?" Mary Margret whispered to her and Emma realized she must have audibly inhaled at the sight of Jones' scar.

"Yeah, fine" she whispered back.

"That was six years ago, no one took Mr. Gold's claims seriously though. We were redrawn to this case with the more recent disappearance of two international university students almost two years ago." Belle changed the slide to that of two girls both with dirty blonde hair and in their early twenties.

"Alice Lynn went missing on July fourth and Wendy Darling four months later on November fourth." Belle explained.

"Miss Lynn lacked regular contact with her family back home; they didn't even know she was missing until some days later. Her roommate Anastasia Tremaine was the one to alert local authorities to her disappearance" Belle said.

"How do we even know they're still in Neverland or even alive?" Walsh asked, ever the sceptic.

"Because Jefferson has seen them" Belle changed the slide again and more recent pictures of the girls appeared. They were blurry and dark, probably taken on Jefferson's cell phone, from inside the club.

"Miss Darling had a very close relationship with her family, in contrast to that of Lynn. She has two younger brothers who moved here in hopes of finding her" Belle explained, "they regularly check in with the police for similar cases to that of their sister. Last night another girl went missing, we will send out a missing person's report to the media in hopes the brother's will come to us to share their information."

"Who went missing last night?" Mary Margret asked concerned, how did the FBI know another girl was missing before the police did?

With a cheeky smile Belle changed the slide again, "Miss Anne Bonny, age 28, a local girl who was trying to make it working on the streets." Emma smiled as she looked up at the picture of herself. "Her employer reported her missing when she didn't show up for work this morning. That's you Mary Margret; we've set up a direct phone line that they can call to reach you at. He's your information." she added handing the other woman a manila envelope.

"Miss Swann would you like to share with the class?" Agent Mills asked, and Emma with no other choice obliged.

Emma stood and moved to the centre of the room taking a deep breath before beginning her speech.

"Jones' position in the club seems to be that of the Hook, a role he takes very seriously. It is part of his 'job' if you will, to procure women for the club, or 'Hook' them into. He might pretend to date them, and then slowly introduce them into the club, before suddenly announcing they work for him now. We believe that's how Lynn and Darling were lured into it. If they try to leave or call for help threats are made." Emma explained.

"So how did you get in, you didn't even meet Jones until last night." Walsh asked.

"Jones' has a crew of men working solely for him, they go out and prowl the streets looking for women for him to appraise. With some help from Jefferson one such scout was pointed in my direction." She clarified. "From what our intelligence can gather Jones is quite high in the clubs' hierarchy, Pan certainly gives him lots of leeway where the girls are concerned."

"There are three levels to the club" Jefferson said coming to stand beside her, and Belle changed the slide to show the club's exterior from the front.

"The main floor consist of the actual strip club and bar" he continued casually, "it runs like any other, the show girls, as well as the waitress can all be purchased for a time. There are two private rooms on the man floor for bachelor parties each consisting of their own mini pole stages, and another room that I believe to be Pan's office, although I've never seen him there."

Belle changed the slide again to a picture of the club's website promoting its excellent service. 'Neverland: where dreams come true' their slogan read.

"The upstairs floor" Emma piped up, "is what I like to call 'office space' that is where the private rooms are. I was brought in through a side door that opened directly onto a stairwell leading up. At the top of the stairs is a long hallway that runs the length of the building. Fifteen or twenty doors line this hallway, some are numbered, but most aren't. I've been in two of the private rooms, the first door on the left Jones' was holding court with a few of his lackey's." she explained not wanting to go into the detail of what she saw there.

"Were there any girls with him?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes, a brunet." Emma replied.

"That is Ruby Lucas, she's his old faithful if you will" Jefferson inserted, "In the club she's known as Red. Every time a new girl is hired Jones' is the one to break them in, that's part of his job. He spends anywhere from one night to a week with them, I've never seen him with a girl for more than three nights in a row. When he's done with the new girl, he goes back to Red. She is the most expensive girl in the club, hardly anyone else can afford her."

"My goal is to be the new Red for as long as possible" Emma confirmed, "the longer I'm with Jones the more I can find out. I'm to meet him again tonight, but as early as tomorrow I could be on the floor."

"Jones' will parade the new girls around the club at least once, making sure everyone gets a good look at them." Jefferson concluded.

"Any questions?" Emma asked not really up for this Q&A session, she had to get home and get ready to go back out again.

"You said the club has three levels, what's in the basement?" Walsh asked

"The basement is an open concept playroom, by special invite only, or if you are a member of the exclusive couples' club. Basically kinky couples go there for anonymous sex with strangers; they too are allowed to use the upstairs private rooms, for a fee." Jefferson explained.

...

Emma was face down on the bed, her arms stretched out before her; wrists cuffed to the posts of the headboard, and a black silk scarf covered her eyes. In the quiet darkness she had lost track of time, had she been here ten minutes, or an hour. The only sound in the room was the low hum of the little golden bullet between her legs. The devious little machine had her on the edge for ages now but it wasn't enough to bring her over.

She was wearing a red leather corset that cut under her breasts causing them jut out. It also made her back bow in a way that forced her naked ass in the air. Fuck, where the hell was he?

Without warning there was a hand on her back and Emma instantly tensed up.

"Try something new _darling_, it's called trust" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Emma was actually relieved to know it was Jones, but she didn't remember hearing the door opened and wondered how long he had actually been in the room for.

She felt the bed dip behind her and got her answer when he leaned over her and she felt his long hard member rub against her bare ass. She pictured him causally sitting in the stiff looking wooden chair behind the desk idly stroking his cock while he watched her wither on the bed. She moaned.

"Fuck love, watching you squirm while this little toy works you up gets me all hot and bothered." He confessed, his bare cock nudging against her again as he leaned closer to her ear.

"Let's see how wet you are for me tonight" he said, and without further warning he pulled out the bullet and shoved in two of his long, eager fingers.

A puff of air escaped Emma's lips at the pleasant intrusion and she push back against him.

"Gods Swan, you're fucking dripping" he exclaimed thrusting his fingers in and out of her. "A man could drown in your ocean love."

Emma moaned again as he changed the angle and, weather by accident or on purpose brushed his thumb against her clit.

"Such a greedy whore" he said when Emma's inner walls clenched around him.

Just as suddenly as they were there his fingers were gone and Emma bit her tongue in an effort not to call him out on it. This was his game, and she had to play along. He had to believe she was compliant, obedient even. Then she heard him sucking and oh hell, he was tasting her, licking her juices from his own damn fingers, fuck. She could feel a renewed wave of wetness at that thought.

"Delicious" he hissed low in her ear and Emma jolted at his proximity. The stubble on his cheek bristling against her ear, making her shiver in an not all together unpleasant way.

"Have you been a good girl today?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes Captain." She replied automatically.

"I doubt that" he said sardonically "I doubt that very much. Surely there is something you've done today I can punish you for?"

Emma said nothing, not sure if she was supposed to reply to that or not.

"Your arse looks like it could use a good spanking" he said. "It's all round and perfect, stuck up in the air like this, just for me."

His voice was liquid sin Emma decided, something that could be bottled up and sold to the highest bidder.

"Do you want to be punished?" he asked, his hands beginning to explore the curves of her ass.

"Yes Captain."

Without warning the gentle rubbing stopped and his hand came down hard on her left butt cheek, jolting her forward. He smacked her again and again until she was sure her whole ass was bright red, red enough to match her corset and her wrists chaffed from the restraints. She was leaking again, her proof of enjoyment trailing down her leg. It was a nice change to be the one receiving punishment. Emma was usually a take charge kind of woman.

She startled when a rough tongue ran up the inside of her leg, and continued up to the source. Jones' tongue did wicked things to her clit causing her hips to make encouraging movements. It didn't matter her bare ass was still stinging, exposed as it was, as long as Jones' tongue was filling her up. She moaned again and he instantly stopped, coming back to himself, and she realized he had gotten lost in the act, this wasn't what he had intended to do.

"You taste so sweet I couldn't help myself" he said coyly removing his head from between her legs. "Now I think you've waited long enough, and God knows I have."

In the span of a few seconds he was gone and then back again, his condom covered cock edging its way inside her. "I won't be gentle" he warned before slipping the rest of his impressive girth deep inside her. His hands firmly grasping her hips in away Emma knew would leave bruises.

This was more like what Emma had imagined last night would be like. Still blindfolded, still bound, Jones pounding into her from behind, pushing her shoulders into the bed. Her passageway would be even tighter from this angle and he moaned loudly as he took his pleasure. Emma still hadn't come once in all the time she had been here this night and be damned if she was leaving unsatisfied.

She rocked her hips back, actively encouraging him. He reached down and fondled her breast in his large rough hands, pinching at the nipples. Fuck she was so close, she knew he would be finished soon. She moaned loudly when he pinched her right nipple particularly hard spurring him on.

"It's better if you come with me" he said huskily, finally, blissfully moving his right hand down to her clit while his left continued to massage her breasts.

Emma moaned with relief as her orgasm finally crested taking Jones with her. He came with a shout, stilling his hips, coming deep inside her as she contracted around him. Emma wondered how many times today he had been serviced, pleasured, and still had come to her hard and unsatisfied.

Emma was still breathing hard a minute later when he pulled out of her at last.

"You lass, are a marvel" he commended rubbing his hand up and down her back in what was meant to be a reassuring way. Calming her, he was trying to calm her.

"Thank you, Captain" she said, still breathless.

He moved off the bed again, and Emma assumed he had left the room. She was therefore surprised when she heard the jingle of keys as he returned to unlock her cuffs and remove her blind fold.

He was in the same soft robe as the night before, it was tied at his waist covering his lower half, but everything above that was on full display and Emma's eyes drifted to the scar marring his otherwise perfect chest. Without thinking she brought her hand up and ran her finger down the length of it.

He shivered and Emma realised how intimate of an act that was. Instantly she grabbed her hand back and dropped her eyes.

"Forgive me Captain."

"Everyone stares but most aren't bold enough to touch" he commented "you will be here again tomorrow" he said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes Captain." Emma didn't lift her eyes until she knew for sure that he was gone, a slow pleased smile spreading across her face, he wanted her again, this was a good sign, he was hooked.


	3. Topping from the Bottom

In other circumstances Killian Jones would have been a fantastic lover.

Emma was laid out on her back, her hands tied above her head and Jones thrusting into her at a punishing pace she could hardly keep up with. He angled downward and every thrust caused Emma to cry out as he hit her g-spot with his cockhead, over and over, but she wasn't allowed to come. He had a cock ring securely wrapped around his base and as long as he wasn't allowed to come, neither was she. _Fuck_.

Emma didn't know if she'd be able to walk tomorrow. Walking into the office was getting harder to do anyway. She frequently felt eyes on her, and every time she looked up Walsh or Jefferson was looking at her.

"Oh Captain" Emma cried out when she couldn't help herself.

"You can take it. I know you can" he encouraged rocking into her yet again.

_Of course_ I_ can_ Emma thought, _but can you?_ It was difficult to thrust up to meet him at this angle and Emma wished he would untie her hands. She was only bound by the same black scarf that had covered her eyes the night before but it was tied tight. Jones had made her test it to ensure it wouldn't come undone.

After a few more sharp thrusts he pulled out of her and Emma moaned at the loss of his cock filling her. She wants to grab for him, pull him back to her, and make him finish the job. She tugs on her binds yet again to no avail. She feels her wetness seep out of her abused pussy. In an instant he's back, he only pulled out to remove the cock ring. This time he bends down low, pushes her leg up, with in seconds he's back to the same punishing pace, a minute later he's coming, finally.

He rubs lazy circles around Emma's sensitive clit, she needs to come too. He's still inside her when she reaches her own peak. It's not the same as coming together, but they're not lovers she reminds herself. She's an FBI agent who wants to shut down any illegal activities going on here and he might be a criminal, criminal or not though this man will fuel her fantasies for years.

His dark hair is soaked with sweat, and he runs a hand through it making it stick up in odd places. He looks like he just had a thirty minute workout, and in a way he has. Emma grins despite herself, she can't help it he is amazing in bed.

"We need to get you cleaned up" he says suddenly, "I'm having a special guest join us tonight" he explains.

A million things are running through Emma's head as he leads her down the hall to a _fucking_ gorgeous bathroom. In floor heating, black porcelain tiles, a deep sunken tub that could easily fit six people, and a glass shower big enough for two.

Jones is already testing the water in the shower when he says, "maybe another time love" and Emma realizes she's still ogling the tub.

They get in the shower together but that's where the intimacy stops, he doesn't touch her at all except for a few accidental brushes of skin when he hands her the soap or a wash cloth. Emma vigorously scrubs at her hair, if she cleans it well enough now she might not have to shower again in the morning.

Jones' is required to spend a certain amount of time actually in the club and she wonderers who he walked the floor with earlier. Was it his old faithful, Red? Emma hadn't even met anyone else who worked here yet. It was pushing one am when Emma returned to his room in naught but a towel. An honest to gosh slutty school girl uniform is laid out on the bed.

The _extra_ _mini_ miniskirt is red and black plaid that does not even come close to covering the whole of Emma's bum. The top, she scoffs, if you can call it that is see-through white that is barely more than a strip of fabric to cover her nipples. Between the plunging neck line and cute little bow tied directly under her breasts her décolletage is on full display.

The door opens and when Jones enters she almost doesn't recognize him. He is dressed in the most amounts of clothes she has yet to see him in. He's in a navy blue three piece suit with silver pin stripes and a silver dress shirt on underneath, oddly enough he's bare foot forgoing even socks. The top few buttons are undone but it's nothing outrageous and the colouring does wonders making his bright blue eyes pop. He's wearing a simple silver chain around his neck that he wasn't before, it has what Emma thinks might be a crocodile tooth hanging off it.

He looks more like the man he was on his wedding day, Emma muses, than a man who kidnaps girls and forces them to perform in strip clubs.

Like the first night he makes his way to the bar to pour himself a drink but this time he takes down two glasses. Unlike the first night he stares openly at Emma as he crosses the room and actually runs into the bar before realizing he's reached his destination. He's lips are parted slightly like he's about to say something. Comment on her scandalous appearance.

"I hope you're ready to perform" he says in lieu of actually complementing her.

Emma can see the hard line of his cock already standing at attention and she knows he's not wearing any underwear.

"Yes Captain" Emma says trying hard to keep her voice straight. They just spent half an hour fucking how could he possibly want her again so soon? Did she really look that good in the school girl outfit? Her hair was still wet when Jones makes his way over to her with the two glasses of rum.

"Drink this" he said offering her one of the cups of amber liquid while he placed the other on the night stand.

Emma took a sip of the rum as soon as he had left the room again and treasured the burn of it as it crawled its way down her throat. He returned an instant later with a hairbrush and some elastic bands.

"Allow me to do your hair" he said sitting behind her on the bed he began to brush out the curls that had started to accumulate there. After the knots were untangled he divided her hair and parted it into two braids. Emma imagined she looked just like Brittney Spears in that music video and suddenly longed for a mirror.

A buzzing noise sounded and Emma realized it was Jones' cell phone.

"Jones" he said by way of answer.

"Aye, I've been waiting for him. Very good then." he slipped the phone back into his pocket and headed for the door.

"Our gest should be here soon" he said turning back to look at her, "don't start anything without me" he winked and with that he was gone.

When the door opened Emma casually leaned against the bed and put on her best smile then almost instantly let her jaw drop.

"Jefferson" she hissed, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am a paying client Swann, and you'll show me that respect." He said stepping into the middle of the room. Like Jones he openly stared at her but in a way that made Emma want to cover up. It was bad enough she had to put up with his leers at work.

"What was it you said when you volunteered for this? 'It's just sex'" he crudely spit her own words back at her.

"This has to be a violation" she said shaking her head, backing away from him, "you could just leave now, and we'll never mention it again. I'll make your excuses to Jones."

"No, I don't think so. Naughty school girl, it suits you." he said inching his way closer to her, a feral look in his eyes.

Just as he reached out his hand to grab her, the door opened again and Jones entered.

"Ah James, so good to see you again" he said striding toward Jefferson, hand out-stretched, James Hart was the alias Jefferson was currently using.

"And you" agreed Jefferson in a voice Emma knew was fake.

"Darling, this is James, we met earlier downstairs, he was complaining that tonight's entertainment was _boring_ so I suggested he come up here and get a sneak peak at your talents." Jones had come over to her and possessively snaked his arm around her back, pulling her close to him.

"What did you have in mind, Captain?" Emma asked playing it up to annoy Jefferson, she rubbed her body against Jones' sensually and he unconsciously rocked his hips into her thigh.

"Just a lap dance darling, nothing else, I'll be watching of course." He left Emma's side and went to pull out the hard back wooden chair that sat behind the desk, dragging it to sit centre to the bed. "Take a seat, James" Jones said. On the surface it sounded polite but Emma noticed an edge to his voice that was usually absent.

As Jefferson sat in the chair Jones made his way back over to her. Pulling her close he whispered in her ear, "he's an absolute prick; he's insulted me and this club. Don't be gentle."

"Yes Captain" Emma whispered back darkly, she would enjoy roughing Jefferson up a bit.

Emma heard the creak in the bed behind her as Jones took his seat to watch the show. She moved with skill and precision thankful for the classes she had taken in preparation for this case. Approaching Jefferson head on, Emma watched as he drank in the sight of her, lust dilating his eyes.

She made first contact by rubbing her hand over his chest, down the open collar of his shirt, then raking her nails back up, and cutting them across his collar bone before walking behind him. Her nails left angry red marks where she had purposely scratched him and he hissed his displeasure. When she came around the other side of the chair she spun inwards so she was facing him again and let herself fall across his lap.

She wanted to smack the grin right off his face, and she would, but not yet. She grinded down on him a few times pleasantly enough, he was hard already; clearly he had spent a lot of time thinking about this, about her. He wasn't near as big as Jones but Emma did her best with what she had to work with. The next time she grinded against him a little harder and he moaned in pleasure, she did it again, a little harder and he moaned in pain. He gave her a look as if to ask '_what are you doing?_' and when he moved his hand to cup her breast she made her move.

SMACK! The look of surprise in his eyes as her hand connects forcefully with his cheek. He let loose a murderous growl and Emma smacked him again this time with her other hand. She heard a moan from behind her and turned around to see Jones jacking off on the bed.

His suit jacket and vest neatly folded to the side, the shirt now wide open, and his pants around his hips thrusting his cock into his hand. Fuck he looked gorgeous.

"Come here love" he called to Emma and it was with great preference she raised herself up off of Jefferson's lap and made her way to the bed.

"You're such a naughty girl" he whispered hungrily into her ear. "You can leave now James" he called over Emma's shoulder as she nestled against him.

Furious at the way he had been shafted Jefferson left in a huff re-buttoning his shirt as he went. Emma knew tomorrow at work would be hell but no matter what Jefferson threw at her, tonight had been worth it.

"Let's not have this little number go to waste" Jones said reaching his hand up Emma's skirt to rub her ass. "Watching you tease him turned me on incredibly. I need you to ride me while wearing it."

Fuck his voice. Emma hadn't gotten into the performance at all, it wasn't until she had seen Jones stroking himself that she even grew aroused, but a few words in that sinful voice had her dripping.

Emma ran her hands over his chest, then back up and down his arms, removing his shirt completely while she straddled his lap. Once free his arms were instantly around her, he shifted until his pants were further down his legs then suddenly bam he was in her. Emma made a satisfying noise as he hit home in one long thrust.

"Do you like that, riding me bareback?" he asked as Emma bounced up and down on his cock.

"Yes Captain" she moaned as he hit her spot again.

Without warning he flipped them over, thrust into her a few more times then pulled out and came over her naked middle. It was childish, possessive, and territorial like a wolf marking its home, it turned her on. He then proceeded to go down on her and bring her to orgasm with his mouth, something Emma would be forever grateful for. She would never forget the sight of his dark hair between her legs, how he looked up at her every so often to make sure she was watching.

"_Yes_, oh yes, _Captain_" Emma breathed out as she climaxed, wishing she could call out his real name. _Killian_ she thought it was such a sexy name, so unique.

"Fuck" he hissed pleased, pulling away from her and she moaned again at the sight of her juices coating his chin, his lips. She had the sudden urge to kiss it off. "_You are not allowed to kiss me, that is too intimate an act for what I run here_" his words came back to her and she watched with sorrow as he licked his own lips clean.

He was still looking down at her lustfully; his blue eyes nearly all black, and his lips quirked up in a lopsided grin. "Fuck" he repeated, as if he had just realized what he'd done, before grabbing his pants and doing them back up, he picked up his discarded shirts and marched to the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Emma was still laying on the bed trying to catch her breath, Jones' come drying on her stomach when the door opened again and he popped his head back in.

"You will meet me here again tomorrow" he demanded.

"Yes Captain" Emma whispers to the empty room, long after the door had been closed again.

...

Work the next morning was about as much Hell as she had expected it to be. She was trying to carry on a conversation with Belle while Walsh and Jefferson conversed in conspiratorial tones in a far corner.

"You said Mia's maiden name was Cassidy, why does she have a different last name than her father?" Emma asked Belle.

"She was from Mr. Gold's wife's previous relationship, it was her maiden name. They had one son together, Neal who also took his mother's last name." Belle explained.

"A brother, what did he think about all this? Jones, and his sister's death? She asked.

"If Mia's relationship with her step-father was bad, Neal's was worse. The first time he ran away he was fifteen. He ran away again two weeks shy of his eighteenth birthday, I don't think they even bothered looking for him. Their mother died eight years ago, which was around the time Mia left to run off with Jones. I doubt he even knew his sister had left home, or had a run-away marriage." Belle answered.

Emma's walking back to her desk and as she approaches Jefferson's he drops his pen, on purpose.

"Do you mind picking that up for me, Swann?" he says in his fake polite voice and Emma glowers as she bends down to pick it up.

He's watching her every move, leaning far to close over the edge of his desk for a glimpse down her shirt. When Emma stands up again she curls her hand into a fist and punches Jefferson square in the jaw knocking his head back. She grabs his hair in her other hand and launches his face forward into his desk, pleased when she hears a crack as his nose connects with the polished wood. She lays down the pen gently on his keyboard so it won't roll away.

Ten minutes later she's summoned to Regina's office. Jefferson is there his head tilted back as he holds a bloodied Kleenex to his nostrils and an icepack lies across the bridge of his nose.

"Agent Swann, thank-you for joining us on shuck short notice" Regina says a smirk firmly in place. "Agent Hatt here says you attacked him, for no reason, completely unprovoked."

There is no love lost between the two women, when Emma was fist assigned to her unit Regina tried everything to shake her loose. Then Emma saved her life and everything changed. Well not everything, but the two became civil towards each other. They would never be best friends but instead of trying to bring each other down, they worked to make each other be better."

"No reason. Unprovoked" Emma repeated softly, "That's funny" she said.

"Is it Miss Swann?" Regina says her voice humourless.

"Did he also tell you he almost blew our _whole_ operation last night? Did _Agent Hatt_ tell you he approached Jones on the floor of the club and told him he was _bored_ and that maybe there was better entertainment _upstairs_?" Emma says meaningfully and chances a glance at Jefferson, he's gone very pale.

"Jefferson, is this true?" Regina asks turning her ire towards him.

Emma can tell he's about to protest so she jumps the gun, "Show us your scars Jefferson" Emma taunts and it's his breaking point.

"She slapped me, and clawed me" Jefferson admits, "it hurt" of course his words don't come out that clear sounding his broken nose is impeding his speech and Emma tries hard not to laugh.

"Only because Jones' ordered me too" she confesses and he makes a sound of disbelief.

"It's true, his exact words were 'don't be gentle'" Emma pleads to Regina.

"She's no longer safe; he's got her wrapped around his finger. You didn't see the way she crawled back to him, like a whipped bitch." He spits. He tries annunciating each word in hopes they won't sound so garbled but it only makes him sound funnier.

"It's called acting Jones has to believe I'm faithful to him and Neverland. If he tells me to slap a client I'll slap a client. You had no right to even ask that of him." Emma is furious that Jefferson would think it was okay to pay another man in order to receive sexual service from her. Then again maybe that's the only way he can get some.

"Agent Hatt" Regina begins, and for a moment Emma thinks she's about to take his side, "you are on a two day suspension. You are not to set foot into this office, or the Neverland club for the next forty-eight hours, do I make myself clear."

"Yes Chief Mills" Jefferson says resigned to his fate.

Emma is murdering her keyboard and trying to ignore Mary Margret's questioning side glances when Regina approaches her desk twenty minutes later, a slip of paper in hand.

"I've booked you an afternoon appointment with Dr. Hopper" she explains, "When you're finished you may go home for the remainder of the work day. I know right now it feels like you're working two jobs so go home and rest up for the night."

Emma opens her mouth in shocked silence but Regina must think she's going to protest.

"It's not up for debate Miss Swann" Regina says leaving the appointment card on Emma's desk.

"Yes Chief" Emma mutters under her breath, than laughs out loud when she realises how much it sounds like 'yes captain.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a quick note on the position of everyone in Emma's unit. For anyone familiar with Criminal Minds these positions should be familiar, Regina is Unit Chief the same as Hotchner, Belle is the Penelope she is a computer wiz and research expert, Mary Margret is JJ she's the Communications Liaison. Agent's Jefferson Hatt and David Nolan are SSA or Supervisory Special Agents, and Emma and Walsh Osmond are Special Agents. **


	4. Punishment

**A/N A Killian POV chapter. This is Killian's POV for the first three chapters and part of the next. For anyone who read Keep to the Code there is a little repeat but not much. Killian's chapters will focus on his thoughts (feelings) and what goes on at the club when Emma isn't present rather than a rehashing of the sex scenes.**

Killian Jones doesn't know how he ever believed someone as devilishly wanton as Swan could be _innocent_.

He's just left her alone in his room at the club for the third night in a row and his legs are still shaking as he tries to walk away. The wall next to the door is as good as place as any to rest and he belatedly realises he didn't give her instructions for tomorrow.

He opens the door and without looking back in at her, he knows she's still in that same position, blissed and sprawled across the bed, his ejaculate drying on her stomach (really what had he been thinking) and shouts "You will meet me here again tomorrow."

He doesn't wait for a reply he knows she'll be there.

It's when he's at home, in his own bed that he allows himself to think of her again and where his judgments led him astray. Killian lives in a small one bedroom apartment, it's all he needs. The living room is full of happy smiling pictures of him and Mia. The bedroom is not. He sleeps in a single bed at home, he never has anyone over, a larger bed would just remind him of what he lost, that he has no one to share it with and never will.

He wonders again, not for the first time this week where he went wrong with Red, their interactions from two nights ago come back to him. Everything was normal and fine, Ruby was sucking his cock for dear-life when _she_ walked in the room. Long blonde hair falling gracefully over her shoulders bright green eyes, so eager to please shine up at him through her lashes and all he can think is, _innocent_. She's trying to avoid looking at him, standing there half naked as he is and he calls her out on it.

"See something you like?" Killian asks her.

His cock twitches at the look she gives him in reply and Ruby tries in vein to bring his attention back to her. She needs to be punished for her insubordination.

When they're alone he grabs her arm and gives her a warning, one warning is all she gets.

"Jealousy is very unbecoming love" he hissed at her, and when she tried to protest he tightened his grip. "Watch it Red, you're turning green. You know you are currently my favourite but you _are_ replaceable. Now then, there is a Mr. De Wolfe waiting for your services in room seven, please, show him a good time." He lets her arm drop, and he makes to brush past her and leave.

He's already thinking about how he wants to be clean for the new girl. When she sucks his cock, and she will suck his cock, he doesn't want her to taste Ruby's peppermint breath.

Then Red hits him with those three little words, "_as you wish."_ It's the second time she let it slip tonight, once he can overlook but twice she's just asking for it. He pushes her up against the wall and grabs her chin in his hand, holding her head still so she can see the fury in his eyes as he berates her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're implying." He's not an idiot, despite what she thinks, "You are no _Buttercup_" he spits shaking his head in disappointment at her, "and I sure as Hell am no Westley" he bites out the words almost sinking his teeth into her neck. "Room seven is waiting for you" he turned around looking away from her, damn woman. He's still hard and gets himself off in the shower, he really wants to make this new girl work for him.

She's draped in white feathers and he doesn't even know her name but Good Lord he could do wicked things to her. _Innocent_, the word taunts him, Swan he calls her when she gets cheeky. All the girls have stage names anyway.

Killian shifts in his bed suddenly restless thinking about that feather outfit was not a good idea.

He remembers the way she worked his cock with her mouth, simply divine, how he had to fist the sheets to keep from grabbing hold of her hair, and forced himself not to thrust into her mouth.

He's coming again before he knows it, thinking of her, calling out for someone who isn't there.

"_Swan_" he moans.

There is a reason he reminds himself, that Red is the only brunet in the club. He was afraid that if the club was full of brunets he'd see Mia everywhere and he didn't need that guilt, didn't want that reminder. Ironically that was why he had pulled Ruby off the streets in the first place. Her hair had been loose like Mia always kept hers and as he drove by in the car he swore it was Mia he saw. He had never meant to favour her the way he did, she was just good at her job. But she was spirited, too much so and Killian had to show her swift and harsh justice for the unreasonable way she had acted.

The following night, last night, Killian dished out Red's punishment in full force. He doesn't ask Matron Lucas to send her to his room, instead he asks for Tinker, her real name is Hellen Green. All the girls have a special custom made outfit they have to wear when they walk the floor with him. Tinker's is a bright green sequin pixy dress. It's short and the jagged edges hang just above mid-thigh. The back is open in a wide, deep V that shows off her fairy wings tattoo. He's wearing a three piece suit of dark, forest green with a lighter green dress shirt, something closer to the colour of her dress.

They are watching some of the other girls perform, and he draws Tinker into his lap, he's hard and she subtly grinds against him in a pleasing way. She's beautiful and blonde but she isn't Swan, he's only had her once and he can't wait to have her again. He grows harder at the thought of what's waiting for him and allows Tinker to think it's for her. He left the Matron with some very specific instructions.

Ruby is naked, bound to a chair and gagged, they're in room number seven, Red's room, the Forest Room. He's making her watch as he roughly fucks Tinker on the bed. They're sitting so they face her, Tinker is riding his cock hard and his hands are everywhere. This is Ruby's punishment, she isn't special, she shouldn't get jealous, Tinker's "yes Captain's" are exactly what he needed to hear, someone who will do what he wants when he asks. His thrusting becomes erratic and he swirls his finger around Tinker's swollen clit making her come in time with him. Her walls tighten around him, but it's not enough, it's not the same as Swan.

When their finished he swivels her around and roughly kisses her biting at her lip, Red protests from the chair, she tries to stomp her feet in frustration and attempts to yell around the ball gag. If she wants to be jealous he will give her something to be jealous about. Killian throws Tinker off him and on to the bed. He needs to go shower. He needs to be clean for his Swan.

He enters the room without making a noise and stares openly at the sight before him. Ms. Lucas has out done herself. Swan is tied to his bed, a silky black scarf covers her eyes and her naked arse is stuck up in the air just begging for him to slap it. Her breasts hang low, uncovered and he wants to grab at them. He shows mild restraint, instead of walking to the bed he walks to the uncomfortable chair that sits behind the desk.

He watches as she helplessly tries to rut against the little bullet between her thighs knowing it's not enough. He sits there naked stroking himself slowly, really enjoying the way she squirms on the bed, at this rate neither of them will get off. Steeling his resolve he swiftly makes his way to the bed and slips up behind her.

She stills instantly under his touch, her muscles tense up and he knows she's been damaged. Most girls who come to him are. "Try something new _darling_, it's called trust" he whispers to her.

She moans beautifully when his cock lightly brushes her bared arse so he does it again. His fingers sink into her tight, wet, heat and he can't help it when he exclaims out loud, "Gods Swan, you're fucking dripping, a man could drown in your ocean love."

He asks her if she deserves to be punished today, of course she does. He spanks her arse until his hand hurts and his rings have cut into her tender flesh. It's so red and he wants to kiss the whole thing better but that's a dangerous game. Instead his eyes drift down to the inside of her thigh where a trail of her delicate juices slides just for him. He can't help it when his tongue flicks out of its own accord and he licks straight up to the source. He can't get enough, just as he predicted he's drowning in her ocean, it's greedy and he doesn't care. She rocks into his mouth and he realizes what it is he's doing.

He is turned on beyond belief he can still taste her but his cock is aching with the need to thrust and stake claim. "I won't be gentle" is his only warning before plunging his length deep inside her dripping cunt. Taking her like this, from behind, is primal and animalistic and he loves it. The noises she's making are worth it. He's not one to take too much without giving _something_ in return and because he'll die if they don't come at the same time he pushes her over the edge, working her clit hard.

It doesn't matter he fucked Tinker twice, and pleasured himself in the shower early this morning, seeing her on the bed helpless and just waiting for him had turned him on incredibly. Fucking her was an absolute pleasure. She's shaking when he finally pulls out and idly rubs his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. When he thinks she's calmed enough, sometimes the bondage can be too much, he moves to retrieve the keys from his desk.

Swan makes an aborted sound like she's afraid he's leaving her but he's back in an instant, unlocking her wrists and removing the scarf. It's his scarf, and he'll never be able to wear it and not think about how it covered her green eyes. He tries to avoid using personal items of his but the blind folds the club keeps on hand are boring and generic.

She's looking at him oddly, he wants to call it piety, but it's not that either. She looking at him like she knows his whole tragic past, and everything he's lost. She runs her hand along his scar, the scar he got the night he lost Mia, and it's too personal. A shiver wracks his body, like someone has walked over his grave and he stares at her intensely, not sure if he should reprimand her or be impressed. He settles for something in between when she quickly apologizes with a "forgive me Captain."

Even now Killian remembers how it felt when her fingers lightly brushed the damaged tissue and he wants to know that feeling again.

Tonight was a whole other kettle of fish. Tinker is sitting on his lap again when a man he's never met before approaches them. The man looks familiar he's certainly a regular in the club.

Tinker whispers in his ear, "James Hart, member since August."

"Good evening, James, how can I help you tonight?" he asks politely. There is something about the man that is off and Killian instantly dislikes him. He proceeds to complain, much to Killian's displeasure that he's tired of the same old faces, and was hoping for something new. It's almost like he knows Killian is keeping a new girl all to himself.

Killian offers Tinker to him for a discounted price, which he will make up for, but the man continues to look down cast. What is it with people giving him a hard time this week? The man mutters something about, "I'm sure you can do better than that" and Killian knows this man needs to be taught a lesson, tonight.

He fucks Swan roughly taking out his anger for the strange man on her. He's proving a point to himself by showing restraint. But she's so tight, and wet, and warm.

"Oh Captain" she cries out unexpectedly and he suddenly, irrationally wishes it was his name she was shouting.

He's greedy taking his pleasure before finishing her off. He can't let her get too comfortable. He's thought up the perfect punishment for this James guy and he can't wait it put it in motion.

He leaves her in the bathroom to finish drying off and goes to layout the perfect outfit for her, before going and changing himself. She has yet to see him in one of the suits he wears around the club and decides to look presentable for their guest. It's not the first time he's shared a girl with a patron but this isn't like the other times. He is going to present Swan to him in a way that makes him think she is something attainable then pull her out from under him, literally if necessary.

He can't stop staring when he sees her. There is no self-restraint, like the first night. Killian needs a glass of rum for what he's about to do and walks stiffly to the bar, his erection impeding him every step of the way. He's still looking at her, watching him, when he walks straight into the very solid form of the bar. _Innocent,_ she looks innocent, and that word will haunt him forever, because he knows she's not. The way she withered under him earlier comes back to him and he wants her again.

He does her hair to complete the look and prepares himself mentally for seeing her tease someone else. It's a good way to test her lap dancing skills. He plans it so he is out of the room when James arrives and walks in to see him reaching for the girl. Swan looks at him as if he isn't even worthy to be a piece of chewed gum stuck to her shoe and Killian would agree, but she doesn't know him, how can she so instantly dislike him. The man isn't awful to look at and he certainly acts cordial, even if it's only skin deep.

He's talking to James but he's walked over to Swan, wrapping his arm around her, letting her know he's here and won't let this man really hurt her. Both of them are talking in fake polite voices and Killian has the feeling this is somehow out of his control.

After ordering James to sit Killian pulls Swan aside and gives her some instructions, "don't be gentle." He wants to see her play rough with someone else.

She has been so submissive for him, so pliant, that when she strikes James he wonders how he missed her dominate side. She hits him again and he fucking moans because he likes it. Watching her saunter around their prey was even more of a turn on then he had originally thought it might be, he palms himself roughly before it becomes too much and strips off his coat and vest. He pulls his cock out, not wasting time by removing his whole trousers and pumps his cock roughly. The slap echoes through the tiny room and he beacons her to come to him.

He watches as James eyes, once lustful turn dark with loathing and Killian doesn't hesitate in dismissing him. He wants no witnesses for how he's about to fuck Swan. Breaking one of his rules he pushes into her bare. He won't come in her but he needs to feel her around his naked cock, wants her to feel it too. He flips them over and fucks her into the bed, at the last second he pulls out and sprays his seed over her naked flesh. He's not even thinking when he gets down on his knees and begins to suck at her dripping pussy. She is so wet, always so wet for him. He wants to drain her dry leave nothing for anyone else.

He made the mistake of looking up at her, the way she had looked up at him that first night. She's watching him devour her pussy like she wants to burn the image onto her retinas. Her moaning and shouts of _"oh yes Captain"_ as she comes are enough to make him want to take her again. He stands back up and looking down at her a wave of something akin to possession flies through him. She's utterly spent, still wearing the practically non-existent outfit, and he'd fuck her again but that's when it hits him.

Of all the bad things he's done in his life, acquiring girls for Pan being one of the worst. After everything he's already lost, Liam and Mia. She's his punishment. The blonde in the school girl uniform, coated in spunk will be the death of him, because he wants her again, and again, and again. Tomorrow night and the night after, and the night after that.

It is three-thirty am and Killian can't get to sleep. It doesn't matter he had his way with the mysterious Swan, twice, he's just fucked himself with his hand thinking about her, again. He makes his way to the bathroom and washes himself up. When he makes it back to bed it still feels like something is missing, he tosses and turns, unable to get comfortable.

For the first time in years Killian's bed doesn't seem big enough.

...

Killian knows exactly what he wants tonight. He's dressed in a black suit that has dark pink pin striping, a lighter pink shirt on underneath. Ariel and Dawn are his escorts tonight; both red-heads look amazing in pink. Ariel's Burlesque dress is dark pink and black it's low in the front and bustles in the back. Dawn is wearing something similar in a lighter pink. The three of them receive knowing glances wherever they walk, and Killian knows the three of them look hot together. The girls don't push him for an answer when he says he has to leave them early. There is already a rumour going around a new girl is starting soon.

Killian makes himself comfortable on the bed and focuses his eyes on the door. Everything is all set up for his Swan. It's time to see just how graceful she actually is.

The surprise on her face as she stalls when entering the room is enough for his cock to give a twitch of interest, he wants to fuck her, but not yet. She eyes the silver pole in the middle of the room wearily and he thinks she might protest, actually push back against his authority. After last night he knows she has the will.

He turns on the boom-box, sitting on his desk, by remote and commands her "entertain me."

She looks straight at him gaze unwavering and he sees her begin to move her body to find the rhythm of the song. She smiles at him deviously before expelling a rushed "yes Captain" as she walks towards the pole, popping her hips.

He doesn't even try to stop the moan from leaving his lips. If she is his punishment, he will take it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bonus chapter today because I can. Thanks for the love everyone!**


	5. For Your Entertainment

Emma is standing naked in front of her full-length mirror inspecting the bruises on her hips. The bruises caused by _his_ fingers.

She remembers another rough hand, other bruises caused by fingers. Sessions with Dr. Hopper always do this to her. They always make her remember.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Dr. Hopper asks her. "Is the case you are working on putting stress on you?"

"I'm fine, really" Emma lies. She's just smashed a co-worker's face into his desk, breaking his nose. She is very _not_ fine.

"Regina says if you want to file a sexual harassment complaint against Jefferson she'll vouch for you." Dr. Hopper offers.

"I don't" Emma says shaking her head. She hates the man sure but she doesn't want to ruin his career. The man has a young daughter at home. Which makes her think how can such a loathsome man as Jefferson care about his daughter but longs to deny other women their rights? Since the divorce Emma hasn't really heard him talk about Gracie, maybe she spends most of her time at her mother's.

"Emma, you're not talking to me, what's up?" he asks, and Emma realizes she must have missed a question somewhere.

"Sorry Arch it's just I'm up all night for the case then I have to come in again in the morning. I'm not getting much sleep." She confesses.

"Yes I see here Regina says to send you home after our session." He agrees.

"Yeah, can we wrap this up?" she asks, dreading the next two questions and their answers.

Every six months for the last six years Emma has had to attend mandatory therapy sessions with Dr. Archibald Jiminy Hopper. He is the psychiatrist for the whole third floor, he has 36 agents plus two senior members of staff on his roster.

By the end of her first session he and Emma were on a first name basis. By the end of the second she knew what the 'J' stood for on his desk name plate. Emma knew what schools he attended, the name of his high-school crush, and that he had tea every Tuesday with his friend and mentor Dr. Marco Booth.

Emma responded in kind, talking about everything except why she was there, talking about everything except the 'incident.'

Like clockwork every session had ended with the same two questions, and every session Emma had given the same two answers. She gives him a pleading look, willing him to believe the answers haven't changed, but one of them has.

"When was the last time you were involved in a romantic relationship?" he asks.

"Six years." She answers with a watery smile, the tears already pricking at the corners of her eyes. She knows she is supposed to talk about _it_ but she can't bring herself to rehash old memories. The guy who left her was a real jerk, especially when she did nothing wrong. _It wasn't her fault._

"When was the last time you were intimate with someone?" he asks, pen already poised to repeat a duplicate answer.

"Last night." She tries to make it sound off hand, likes it's no big deal. Her voice comes out small and Dr. Hopper chokes on his tea.

"What?" he asks, and Emma can tell he's not sure he's heard correctly.

"It's for the case" Emma says pointing towards her file, "I'm undercover, you would have had to clear me."

"Clear you? Undercover where?" he really doesn't know Emma decides, and she has half a mind to stomp back upstairs and tell Regina off for somehow slipping her through the cracks. Archie never would have cleared her for this case. Why hadn't she thought about this before?

"I volunteered to go undercover to a strip club" she says without hesitation. "Part of the ruse requires me to perform sexual favours to the patrons." She explains. She doesn't go into detail Archie doesn't need to know she's practically sleeping with the boss.

"Regina didn't put that in her paperwork." He says exasperated, pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they'd fallen earlier.

"It's not a big deal Arch, I'm fine with it really." She says trying to convince herself as much as she is him. When she said "_it's just sex_" she meant it. It's not a big deal that she gets to be at the beck and call of the most beautiful man she has ever seen. She doesn't think about the idiot who _tried _to rape her, she doesn't think about the asshole that left her because of it. She's not afraid of the one-eyed monster and she doesn't even mind if Jones is a little rough. She lets him believe she hasn't given him permission when really she has a signed contract with work saying she agrees to all sexual advances made by him and they can't later use this as evidence against him because she consented.

"How much longer are you expected to be undercover?" Archie asks.

"Ten more days" Emma tells him, this is all supposed to be over Halloween night.

"Why don't we pencil you in for another appointment then?" he says with a half-hearted smile, "and maybe put in for some vacation time."

"I'll think about it." Emma's never really seen the need to take vacation, but she agrees with Dr. Hopper, after this case she might.

Emma inhales and exhales shakily. She had a good cry in the shower talking about Henry Baelfire is always hard. They'd had a good relationship, one of her best and he had walked out on her just because some jerk had almost raped her. It was low. Killian Jones was a fucking gentleman compared to him.

...

Emma walks into Jones' room ready for the twenty minute to half an hour wait she is used to and stops. He's already there, laid out on the bed. He looks like John Travolta in the dance scene from _Grease_. His hair is slicked back, and she doesn't like it, she wants to run her hands through it and mess it all up. He looks good in pink though, but that doesn't stop her from wanting to rip the shirt off and brush her lips along the scar she knows is hiding there. She notices the pole in the middle of the room and guesses what's coming next. She's defiantly putting in for that vacation, go down south somewhere she can just lie on a beach and get drunk.

Suddenly she feels inadequate. Matron Lucas usually comes and prepares her before Jones shows up. Emma is in yoga pants and a faded old t-shirt that reads 'Original Six' followed underneath by the logos for the original six NHL teams. Underneath the relaxed exterior Emma has on a purple lacy thong and the world's most boring black full breast-covering bra. She doesn't feel sexy at all but he's looking at her like he wants to rut her into the floor. Her clean hair is pulled into a high pony tail.

"Entertain me" he commands as he turns on a CD player and Def Leppard's '_Pour some sugar on me_' comes pounding out. Emma finds the beat and moves her body to it the way the pole dancing instructor taught her. She mentally prepares herself inhaling and exhaling, _ten more days_ she thinks, _ten more days_.

"Yes Captain" she purrs as she makes her way to the pole in the center of the room, twisting her body methodically around it.

He changes the song several times and each time Emma is able to adapt her movements to better fit the song. The slow seduction of '_American Woman_', the sensually compelling display she gives of Abba's '_lay all your love on me'_ and an all-out 'fuck me' performance as she rocks her hips to the beat of Buck Cherry's '_Crazy Bitch_' Emma knows she's nailed each one.

Her forehead is covered in sweat and at some point Emma pulled the elastic out of her hair to better swing it around. Jones only played part of each song until he was satisfied with the way she was moving then switched it, until the last one. Emma worked overtime on _Crazy Bitch_ really getting into the performance; she didn't notice he continued to let it play. She had been hanging from the pole upside-down when she looked over and saw him now completely naked jacking-off enthusiastically, the stereo remote beside him a distant memory. For all his talk of being in charge and liking it rough Emma wonders if he wouldn't mind being the one tied up and whipped for a change.

He times his finish to coincide with that of the song. Their combined heavy panting now the only sounds filling the room.

"Well done Swan, I think you're ready for the floor" he calls over from the bed.

Emma just nods because her lungs still can't get enough air. She feels hollow because grinding against the pole for him has turned her on so much but the friction is not even close to being enough. Her thong is soaked she knows it, but she's still dressed and sweating and _fuck_ she just wants to get off. Jones is doing up his pants and walks over to her still topless but carrying his shirt over his arm.

"Be here early tomorrow, closer to nine, I want you to walk the floor with me." It's an order and the commanding voice he uses gives her chills.

He wants her to walk the floor with him, _yes,_ this is what they've been waiting for. She's so wrapped up doing internal summersaults she barely notices when he leaves the room. Only after the door clicks behind him does she realize that was a dismissal. After the day she's had _not _fucking her is the worst thing he could have done.

The vibrator between Emma's legs (Lelo Mona in red) is very nice but doesn't come close to filling her the way Jones does. Lying on top of her bed she's switching between fast and slow, teasing herself and thinking about him and it's still not enough. Coming is blissful release and if the strangled moan that escapes her throat sounds a little bit like '_Killian_' there is no one else in the room to sanction it.

...

The outfit waiting for Emma is more than she could ever imagine. The corset top is black velvet with a silver swirl design, and the skirt is black feathers. In the front the feathers barely make it to mid-thigh in the back they just tickle the top of the bend in her knees. Emma's hair had been painstakingly curled and she was wearing more make-up tonight than she had worn in the last month. Thick silver eye-shadow sits heavy on her lids and the false lashes she's wearing hinder her vision. Emma's calves are encased in good quality Italian leather balanced on four-inch high pin-prick heels. She has just enough time to be grateful she mastered the art of walking in high-heels ages ago.

She hears the door click closed behind her as Jones enters the room, taking a deep breath she turns around to face him, and works hard to maintain her composure. He's back to a basic black suit, and silver dress shirt, but his vest is an exact match to her corset. His hair is artfully ruffled, lightly gelled on the top, and the better part of his chest is on display. The crocodile tooth chain is around his neck and Emma's eyes linger on it. It rises and falls with his breathing which has increased as he takes in her appearance in return.

"Swan" he says, and it comes out as a half-chocked noise that makes Emma think of nervous first dates. A gentleman might finish that sentence with "_you look stunning_" someone less so might say "_let's skip dinner_."

Emma chances a glance at his eyes and notices the blue is almost swallowed by black.

He never finishes his thought out loud and the silence grows between them. Emma takes pride in the fact she managed to make The Captain speechless. Emma is just beginning to think they could stand there all night just staring at each other when someone knocks softly on the door.

"Shall we?" he says to her holding out his arm for her to take. He adopts an easy carefree smile and lilt to his voice she hasn't heard before.

He leads her all the way down to the other end of the hall and down the set of steps she knew was there but had never seen.

Emma walks out onto the floor of the club for the first time, arm-in-arm with Killian Jones and they make quite the pair. The club is mostly empty, two waitress putter around and Emma recognizes them as Lynn and Darling. Jones steers her to the right and they duck in a door that leads behind the main stage. Here the other girls are waiting.

Emma locks eyes with Red as the other woman tries to stare her down. No doubt the bitch has already told everyone all about her. It's not logical the nervous looks she receiving from Red, sure she's Jones' favourite but he must bring in new girls all the time, unless there is something more going on between them? Emma files that away to think about later if Jones is her weak point Emma might be able to use that as a pressure point on Red.

"Ladies" Jones announces, "I'm glad to see you all ready to perform tonight."

Emma takes in some of the very elaborate show pieces some of the girls are wearing, and is thoroughly impressed. Some of the girls, including Red and two others are wearing wild-west saloon girl outfits that would be difficult to strip out of Emma assumes they will perform an opening-act dance routine before changing into something more strippable.

"I'd like you all to meet the newest member of our crew" he says swinging his arm in her direction and letting his voice trail off, it's time for her to step up.

"Anne" Emma says with a smile.

"Anne" Jones repeats her false name like it's the key to some great unsolved mystery, "this is everyone" he continues by way of introduction. "When performing she will the Black Swan, I haven't decided if I want her to dance tonight yet, or not."

Emma thinks he's talking now just to hear the sound of his own voice, because the girls really don't look like they give a crap. Emma is a potential threat until proved otherwise. If she's too good anyone of them might be out of a job.

Matron Lucas enters from the door behind them holding a clip board and begins rattling off names and designations.

"Red, Tinker, and Dawn you open on the main stage, group dance then reconvene back here for individual strip shows. Tamara, you're booked in room A for a bachelor party, and after that you have a client booked. Ella, you're first on after the group dance, then you're doubled booked. There is another stag party at twelve, Ariel you can do that one." The Matron is efficient doling out tasks, pen flying across her clip board and ticking things off her list. Each girl she calls on answers with a nod of consent.

Emma is impressed with how things are run here and she wonders again at what they could be fronting.

Jones' seems satisfied and bids them all farewell, taking Emma by the arm and leading her back out the door. There are considerably more patrons filling the space now, most of them hogging the prime seats right at the edge of the main stage. There are two smaller stages in opposite corners and twenty or so lush green leather couches fill the spaces in between. Small round end tables also dot the landscape and Jones maneuvers through them with ease.

He navigates their way almost to the back of the club, next to the smaller stage tucked away in the back corner. Another man is already seated there and it seems as though he was waiting for Jones. Emma tries not to tense when he lifts his head and she recognizes him from the mug-shot the FBI has on file.

Felix Nightshade has angel soft blond hair and cold grey eyes that sparkle with madness. He could have been handsome but for the scar that cuts down his forehead, across the bridge of his nose, and under his right eye. Some people might mistake the way he is currently looking at her for lust but Emma knows better, the leer is full of malicious intent, and unlike Jones he's not exactly a ladies man. Nightshade spent four years in jail for his interest in boys.

Jones sits beside him without hesitation and pulls Emma into his lap. It's a place of honour and he makes her feel like a queen, sitting on a throne.

"Who's your new friend?" Nightshade asks and his voice makes Emma want to shiver, and not in a good way. His voice is deep and wild like his eyes.

Jones reply is so low Emma can't hear it, but Nightshade takes her hand and brushes his lips across the back of it. She resists the urge to run to the washroom to burn it under hot water to kill whatever germs might now be there and turns her eyes to the main stage to enjoy the show.

Red takes center stage, and a country beat bounces out through the speakers, her back up girls take their places around the other poles and the three of them move in sync. Emma recognises it as Carrie Underwood's _Cowboy Casanova_ and as she listens to the lyrics she can't help but think Red is directing this at her as a warning. Her theory is confirmed when they lock eyes several times when Red should really be looking at the paying clients and not a rival dancer.

The second time the line "_a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night_" plays Emma hears Jones make a snarling noise and it seems even he has cottoned on to what Red is laying down. She's not a subtle as she'd like to be, or maybe she no longer cares. Jones' grip on Emma's waist tightens and she feels that twinge of pride again, that he's choosing her. Which is strange, it's not a competition. Emma has to remind herself she's only there to gather information to shut down the club.

While the girls on stage don't actually take anything off, they don't keep covered either. When they bend over, they give a full display of cleavage, and when they kick their legs high, or twirl around the poles the show what they have on underneath the short skirts, nothing. Even from way back here Emma can see the glint of metal Red has between her legs and it makes her cringe in sympathy. She had once considered getting her nipples pierced but her clit was totally off limits.

When the group finish Emma hears Nightshade say something to Jones about the choice of song, Red is so not subtle and while she may be in love with Jones Emma knows now it isn't reciprocated. Again that makes her feel something close to 'happy' and she's not sure why.

Jones whispers in her ear, "entertain me."

Emma smiles slow and seductive, before replying with her standard "yes Captain."

Emma gets up on the little corner stage with only Jones and Nightshade as her witnesses. A man rushes over to Jones and takes his request before ducking into a DJ booth and selecting a tune. The music comes out louder than Emma expected and it's not a song she recognizes but that doesn't stop her from moving to the beat and seducing Jones with the sensuous curves of her body. He denied her last night, she'll be damned if he won't fuck her tonight.

They barely make it to the room. He carried her up the stairs with her legs wrapped around his waist as he sucked bruises down the pale column of her neck, rutting his clothed cock over her bare and sensitive flesh. He stumbles as he makes way into the room and Emma wonders how they didn't end up on the floor, instead he pushes aside the few contents of the desk and fucks her into the finely polished wood. He opens the corset from the clasps in the front rather than the ties in the back and devotes himself to worshiping at the altar of her breasts. He only leaves her side for a moment to sheath himself in a condom and then he's back to pleasuring her. It's like they're a couple who haven't seen each other in months and need to fuck just to get it out of their systems. There are two problems with her line of thinking, one is they haven't gone months without each other, it was only one night, and two they are not a couple.

Coming hard with Killian Jones buried deep inside her is Emma's new guilty pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The last song Emma dances to is called Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape the Fate, if you don't know it it's worth a listen even if it's not your type of music. The music video for it is an homage to the seven deadly sins and it's beautiful.**


	6. The Devil you Know

**A/N I know this has been a long time coming, I didn't forget, in fact I've had most of this written for months. Unfortunately real life got in the way big time. I worked a lot over Christmas and when I had "free time" I wasn't in the mood to write. It seems I have been bitten my the muse again and I am pleased to say I hope to soon be giving more regular updates. Thank you to everyone for your continuous encouragement, it really means a lot to me. This little one shot has come a long way.**

* * *

><p>Sunday night had gone much the same as the night before, and tonight is falling into a similar pattern. Someone must have talked to Ruby because the opening song was changed to <em>Lady Marmalade<em> and five girls did a runway strip show to it.

Work had been busy today, because Jefferson's suspension had fallen over a weekend he had still been banned from the office and club today, but that meant everyone else had to work twice as hard. Jefferson was supposed to be her back-up inside the club if something went wrong, with him out of commission SSA David Nolan was camped outside the club in an inconspicuous cable van, with Mary Margret to keep him company. With David recently divorced Emma had begun to notice the heated looks shared between the two co-workers. If they were serious about starting a relationship one of them would have to move to another unit. Her unit was like her family and Emma didn't know if she would be able to stick around if it broke up.

John and Michael Darling had finally shown up today and were overjoyed with Emma's good news that she had seen their sister. The running theory being their father may have had a bad business dealing with Pan. Mr. Darling being the head of a shipping company that makes many passes across the Atlantic Ocean between England and America, could have shipped illegal substances to Pan. About four years ago the company had been in financial trouble but was miraculously saved by the donation of a large sum of money from an anonymous donor.

If the anonymous donor was Pan, which they have no way of proving without confirmation from Mr. Darling, and when the time came for him to pay Pan back and couldn't his daughter was taken as collateral. Besides being held against their will Alice and Wendy appeared to be well taken care of, they flirt openly with patrons, and take their turns on stage as required. Everyone is still looking for a link between Dr. Edwin Lynn, Alice's father and Mr. Pan but Emma's convinced if they look hard enough they will find it.

Emma's back is still sore from two consecutive nights of rough sex on a wooden desk, but she smiles out at the crowd from her place on the main stage. She twirls around the front pole, shaking her hips in time to the "_voulez vous coucher avec moi_" pumping out the speakers and locks eyes with Jones' who is sitting squarely at the bar, having abandoned his post in the back corner. He is drinking, she notices, not just a few fingers of rum, he has in hand a tall glass filled with dark liquid, and he is drinking to get drunk.

Emma moves to the side and Ariel takes her place in the front, also on stage are Ella, Dawn, and Mulan. Emma finds Red in the crowd, not difficult as she sticks out in her French Maid's dress, she had the pleasure of being a waitress tonight, she too is watching Jones, a look of concern on her usually smug face.

The song finishes and the lights go out descending the whole place into darkness for a moment. The stage is littered with bills and the girls all drop down to pick them up. Emma's first outfit tonight is a tight fitting black body suit, black fishnet stockings, a top hat, and a tail coat, the only pop of colour her silver glittery platform shoes. She can't wait to change. In the individual shows she's performing third tonight and so has about ten minutes to rest. She thinks about going out to check on Jones, but that might be taking it too far. If he's still sitting there when she finishes her set she'll go see him.

Emma strips to AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long_, and she kind of likes how freeing it feels. She's quite the sensation and the patrons demand to see more of her. Maybe Jefferson was onto something when he said the club needed some fresh faces.

She finds Jones sprawled across one of the more secluded green leather couches. He's alone, his forearm shading his eyes from the dim light of the club and Emma knows it's time for him to call it a night. She debates for a minute on whether or not she should leave him there or attempt to move him. She is already turned around, poised to just walk away when he calls out. It's loud in the club and she almost doesn't hear him over the thumping of the music but it is one word and it's enough to make her still.

"Mia" he's calling out for his dead wife and Emma's heart wants to break to pieces. She turns back to him and kneels down by his head.

"Captain" she whispers in his ear, waiting for a reaction, "Captain" she repeats a little louder when he gives no response.

This time he snorts and turns his head, rubbing blindly at his eyes.

"Mia?" he repeats blinking up at her, but this time it's a question, like he knows something is wrong.

Emma shakes her head delicately no, "It's me, Swan" she says carefully.

His eyes open a little bigger at that, like a kid at Christmas who has just opened the one present he asked for.

"Swan" he says, attempting to sit up and Emma gives him a gentle helping push.

"I think you should say good night, Captain" Emma coaxes.

"Good night Captain" Jones dutifully repeats.

The man is absolutely loaded, three sheets to the wind and getting worse. Emma wants to ask him how much he drank, why he drank, but it's really not her concern. Emma tries not to breathe as he exhales and the scent of Captain Morgan's spiced rum fills the air, she thinks it's enough to intoxicate her.

"We should get you upstairs" she says, already contemplating the impossibility of this feat.

"Would you like to see my room?" he says, suddenly flirty. "I have a bit of reputation, you know?"

"Really" Emma says, playing along letting him think he's winning her over. She's actually mildly impressed he's even trying to pick her up, he must be very drunk indeed.

When he tries to stand and almost instantly flops back down Emma knows this is going to be harder than she first thought.

"What's the matter Captain, can't hold your rum?" she teases, and holy hell, where did that come from. He gives her a look that echo's her thoughts.

He goes to stand again and this time he's successful, when Emma goes to put an arm around him for support he takes it to a whole new level and actually picks her up. He completely ignores Emma's protests as he walks to the hidden door and proceeds to carry her up the stairs, wedding style. If he falls they are both going down the stairs and Emma is so thankful when they reach the top she wants to jump down to the floor and kiss it, but Jones isn't done yet, he carries her all the way down the hall to his room, through the door and drops her unceremoniously onto the bed.

He falls down on top of her and for a moment his lips hover dangerously close above hers, at the last second he moves his head, and gets sick in the waste basket on the floor. Emma breathes a sigh of relief.

...

Someone has just made fresh coffee, Emma can smell it as she makes her way down the hall, and she prays the heavenly scent is coming from her office. Mary Margret exits a door to her right and they walk down the hall together. She looks good, almost glowing, and their conversation is light and upbeat. Mary Margret no longer asks Emma about her wild nights. They're making the turn into the office and Emma has just convinced herself that yes the coffee is in here when she sees a sight that makes her jump back out into the hallway just in time, dragging Mary Margret with her. Their light banter stops abruptly and she presses her back into the wall, willing it to 1384 swallow her whole.

"What the Hell is _he_ doing here?" Emma hisses.

Mary Margret pokes her head back in the door and takes a good look around, when she spots the thing that doesn't belong she gasps and covers her mouth. Her doe-eyed gaze meets Emma and they both exhale.

Sitting at Emma's desk, in her chair, is one Killian Jones. Emma hears his now familiar voice float through the door, and he gives a hearty laugh when David tells a joke they've all heard half-a-dozen times before.

Belle walks by and makes to ask them why they are in the hall when Mary Margret silently signals her to peek inside. Instantly her eyes alight knowingly and she whispers to them "we re-opened the case of his wife's murder, of course he was notified." Belle explained.

Emma thumped her head against the wall, "he was stone cold drunk last night, how is he even functioning this morning" she hisses frustrated. She hasn't had her coffee yet

, it's too early for this shit. "What am I supposed to do? And where the Hell is Jefferson, someone needs to keep him away from here."

"He's in a meeting with Director Superior" Belle informs them.

Just when Emma thinks the hallway can't get any more crowded Chief Robin Hood from the unit down the hall comes out his door and towards them. His eyes alight when he sees Emma and beckons her to walk towards him, past the open office door. Emma steels her resolve and looking straight ahead at Robin she walks briskly, Mary Margret and Belle time their entrance into the office to cover Emma.

Sitting safely in Robin's office a fresh coffee in her hands Emma is finally able to breathe.

"Chief Millis phoned ahead and warned me of your predicament" he explains.

"Yeah, that was close" Emma agrees, taking a gentle sip of the steaming liquid.

The Merry Men, as Robin's unit is fondly referred to as, are a friendly bunch of guys who sometimes work closely with Regina's unit. Alan Dale a skilled agent and musician (he can play anything with strings), Tucker Monk a down to earth sort and the best PR person Emma has ever met second only to Mary Margret, John Little who standing at 7'1 was anything other than what his name implied, and Will Scarlet a cheeky bastard who knew how to get a job done.

The team was currently shorthanded so Mr. Clarke, an agent with serious allergy issues, and Walter Fatigue a man who suffered from Narcolepsy we're pulling double duty working for both units, on an as needed bias. The FBI really needed to reevaluate their agents Emma mused as the soft sounds of Walter's snoring drifted through the office. Mr. Clarke was nowhere to be seen.

Emma felt at ease in their presence and was taking advantage of the luxury of this unplanned break. She was enjoying the normal conversation her and Robin were sharing when Scarlet burst into his boss's office swearing a blue streak.

"He is a fucking mad-man" Scarlet accused thrusting his fingers perilously at the door, "he absolutely refuses to cooperate, demands he speaks only with you," here Scarlet turns his threating finger on Robin, "and, and what the Hell is she doing here?" he questions finally noticing Emma in the room.

Emma was studying the picture of a small, curly hair boy on Robin's desk when she's suddenly pulled into the conversation.

"Agent Swann is our guest this morning; Chief Mills thought she might be able to help us with our _difficult_ friend." Robin explains.

Which is news to Emma, and she demonstrates as much by thrusting her eyebrows up her forehead as far as they can go. They've been chatting politely, catching up if you will, for the better part of thirty minutes and he hasn't so much as mentioned work.

Standing on the other side of the two way mirror and Emma can see why Robin didn't mention their other friend. She was wrong earlier, her eyebrows have now managed to disappear completely a feat she hadn't thought possible. Was the FBI insane?

"Are you guys fucking insane?" she accuses out loud. Only Will and Robin are in the room with her, Alan and John are inside the question room, cowering in the corner. The man in there with them is beyond furious and Emma can understand why Scarlet described him as a mad-man the look in his eyes could only be described as wild.

"We didn't know" Robin starts, then cut's himself off, there is no excuse for this.

"What are the chances they both show up on the same day?" she asks to no one in particular, she's not really expecting an answer. If God exists he sure has a twisted since of humour she muses, what are the chances Robert Gold and Killian Jones would both show up to the same FBI office on the same day. If the other ever found out it would spell nothing but disaster, there was a restraining order between them somewhere and Emma was sure the space between the two offices wasn't long enough. Hell they shouldn't even be in the same building.

Emma suddenly understands the reason for the drinking, and why Jones told her not to come in today. Receiving the letter must have been a terrible trigger and they're all very lucky he didn't do anything worse than drowning himself in rum.

...

Emma is so happy she has the night off, she needs it, deserves it. One of the girls had slipped her a piece of paper before the show with Jones' hasty scrawl informing her not to come in the following night. Emma was relaxing in the tub with a good book and an even better glass of wine, but she couldn't get her mind off Jones and what had happened the night before.

She understood now where his actions had stemmed from no one wants to hear that a case of a loved one has been reopened but shouldn't he also want it solved? Gold had no qualms about pointing the finger at Jones but not once has Jones ever suspected his father-in-law. Emma had read over the trans-scripts after she returned to her office once Jones' had left. It was clear both men had genuine love for Mia. Jones never saw the face of their attacker, had the man been wearing a mask?

Emma was sure of one thing though, she believed fully in Jones' innocence. She had stayed with Jones late into the morning making sure he wouldn't choke on his own vomit. She had stayed with him until even breathing and soft snores filled his room in the club and the floor no longer vibrated with the thumping of heavy bass music. Emma had even managed to catch a few hours of sleep. At one point Jones had even buried his nose into her neck, causing warmth to spread through Emma. It had been so long since someone had held her like this, like they cared. Six years and she still remembered every awful detail of that night. Thinking about it now, in the loneliness of her apartment makes Emma shutter.

She had been waiting her in little yellow bug for a late running Agent Nolan. The car tucked neatly away into a side alley. Emma wasn't technically an agent yet, she was on probation this stake out being one of her final temporary assignments. The man had literally come out of nowhere, yanking open Emma's passenger side door, which she had foolishly left unlocked for David, and seating himself inside.

He had pounced on Emma just as she managed to get her door open and the two of them had tumbled out into the dirty alleyway. Sirens filled the previously silent night air as Emma wrestled with the man trying to pin her down. Suddenly the man was fleeing and Emma was pulled into the safety of David's arms.

He blamed himself, but nothing had happened, Emma was fine. She filed a report like she was supposed to. It was only when she told Henry did things turn bad, he had yelled, and threw things. Nothing ever aimed at her but he did everything short of actually hitting her and repeatedly made it clear he thought it was her fault. She was better off without him.

It was only later, much later, did Emma realize the man who attacked her had been covered in blood.

...

Emma has trained her mind to now be prepared for anything when walking through the doors of Neverland. She's of course had yet another rough day in the office. Jefferson has made his triumphant return, and while he no longer acknowledges Emma's presence the rest of the office no longer acknowledges him. They are still part of the same team, and will be forced to work together until the end of this project.

Smee meets her at the door and directs her to go straight to The Captain's room, something is defiantly off. Emma is therefore not surprised at all to find Jones naked in his bed sandwiched between two beautiful women, also naked, a blonde and redhead Emma has not seen before.

"Ah, Swan" he leers, "won't you join us?"

"Yes Captain" Emma smiles as she makes her way into the room, stripping her clothes as she does. The blond is clearly working Jones into a withering mess while the redhead looks on, sullen.

If Jones is trying to provoke Emma he'll have to do better than a _Ménage à trois _with sisters. Two can play this game, Emma thinks as she slides into bed next the redhead and starts playing with her double plaited hair.


End file.
